In recent years, equipment intended for improving, for example, the quality of water by applying a magnetic field caused by a permanent magnet to the water has been proposed. Such type of equipment comprises a plurality of annular permanent magnetic plates arranged on a water passage of the tap water pipe so as to activate the water by applying the magnetic field caused by the permanent magnetic plates.
In the case of such construction, however, since the magnetic field formed in the water passage is a static magnetic field with a low intensity of magnetization, the water is not effectively activated and the effect of improvement of the water quality is not fully satisfied.
Also, recently, for improving the quality of drinking water, a magnetization treatment bottle comprising a plurality of permanent magnets suitably arranged on the peripheral walls of a container has been proposed. The bottle is designed to activate the drink water in the container by applying the magnetic field caused by the permanent magnet thereto.
In the case of a magnetization treatment bottle having such construction, however, since the magnetic field formed in the container is also a static magnetic field with a low intensity of magnetization, the water is not effectively activated and improvement of the water quality is not sufficient.
The present invention is devised by observing the above-noted problems, therefore, it is an object thereof to provide a novel apparatus for magnetization treatment of fluid, which is capable of effectively activating such fluid as water by rotating the magnetic field formed in a passage or a reservoir of the fluid.